Trade Coalition Space Forces
The United Trade Coalition Space Forces (UTCSF), more commonly known as the Space Fleet, '''or even more simply as the '''Fleet, is the main interstellar military arm of the United Trade Coalition. It provides the Naval portion of the United Trade Coalition Armed Forces and is the first line of defense as well as its utilization to keep the United Trade Coalition territory unified. It it Commanded by the Grand Admiral of the Space Forces who oversees all of the fleets aspects who is second in command (although equal of the Supreme General of the Ground Forces in this aspect) under the High Commander of the Armed Forces (could be either a former Grand Admiral or Supreme General of their respective forces). The Space Forces also have an Elite Special Forces branch that oversee ground operations known as the Orbital Naval Space Marines (ONSM), who in turn have an even more highly elite Special Forces who are known as the Orbital Task Forces (OTF). The Space Forces have an overall current fleet of an estimated 10-12 Thousand Vessels and an unknown Hundred Million additional personnel on hand. More recently it served as the main combat force during the Unification Wars, and it also having the same role during the ongoing concurrent Human-Tamarid War. 'Class Vessels' There is an estimated 10-12 thousand vessels currently on active use in the Fleet as of 2749 A.D ranging from three different classes. These classes of vessels include Capital Ships, Cruisers, and Frigates with each having a sub-class vessel of their own respectively. 'Captial Ships' Currently there are two classes of Capital Ships within the ranks of the United Trade Coalition Space Forces. These two classes include the: 'Sovis-Class Carrier:' The Sovis-Class Carrier is the oldest class to be introduced into the ranks of the United Trade Coalition Space Forces, whose concept models date back well into the late 2500's roughly around the turn into the 2600's. They are the largest in size and length with the current model of the Sovis-class measuring 2,305 feet. Each Carrier can accomodated a maximum of eight Nimbus-class ''Strike Fighter squadrons and five ''Orion-class ''Bomber squadrons. Throughout the years the Sovis-Class Carriers have been modified and upgraded with their designs and capabilities. Notable Sovis-Class Carriers include: ''TSV Solaris TSV Ventix 'Marza-Class Siege Dreadnaught' The Marza-class﻿ Siege Dreadnaughts are the more recent addition to the United Trade Coalition Space Forces. Its concept dates roughly around the time the Unification Wars began in 2738 A.D with introduction of orbital siege warfare. These vessels were greatly used in the Middle-Ring Sieges during the war. They are also the heaviest vessel in all of the Space Fleet. Notable Marza-class Siege Dreadnaughts include: TSV Dominator 'Cruisers' Currently there are two classes of Cruiser within the ranks of the United Trade Coalition Space Forces. These two classes include the: 'Kodiak-class Battlecruiser' The Kodiak-class is the second oldest class to be introduced into the ranks of the United Trade Coalition Space Forces dating back to the same time period the Sovis-class Carriers were introduced. They are currently the Coalition's main battleship and come heavily armed with anti-ship armaments and some strike craft capability. Notable Kodiak-classes include: TSV Gaia TSV Kronos TSV TItan TSV Atlas 'Percheron-class Carrier Cruiser' The Percheron-class Carrier Cruiser is another older class to be introduced into the ranks of the United Trade Coalition Space Forces dating back to the time of the Kodiak-class Battlecruiser. There are the Trade Coalition's secondary cruiser vessel and are often used as hospital ships and as well as troop transports in certain configurations. This class also comes in a civilian module that is used as large commercial vessels, interstellar passanger liners, and also interstellar cruising for entertainment purposes (often being reconfigured into these roles after retiring from military service). In military service these vessels are lightly armed and armored, and are essential a large hollowed out shell used to accomodate 3 squadrons of Nimbus-class ''Strike Fighters and 1 squadron of ''Orion-class ''Strike Bombers. Notable Percheron-classes include: ''TSV Hornet 'Frigates' Currently there are three classes of Frigates within the ranks of the United Trade Coalition Space Forces. These three classes include the: 'Cobalt-class Frigate' The Cobalt-class Frigate is the back bone of the Fleet and is the main assault Frigate in the United Trade Coalition Space Forces. 'Javelin LRM-class Frigate' The Javelini LRM-class Frigate second most widely used Frigate within the fleet and it is the main missile vessel of the United Trade Coalition Space Forces notable for its use of missile bombardments. Garda-class Frigate The Garda-class Frigate is the Fleet's main anti-strike craft vessel. 'Ranking and Classifications' ﻿''' The United Trade Coalition Space Forces has a broad span of ranks and classifications among its service members which range from High Admiral of the Space Forces to the lowest rank of Starman. List of ranks from highest to low includes: '''Commissioned Ranks Grand Admiral of the Space Forces (5 Star) Grand Admiral (4 Star) High Admiral (3 Star) Vice Admiral (2 Star) Field Admiral (1 Star) Commodore Fleet Commander ('''more simply Commander) '''Captian Lieutenant Ensign First Class Ensign Second Class 'Warrant Officer Ranks' Chief Warrant Officer Five Chief Warrant Officer Four Chief Warrant Officer Three Chief Warrant Officer Two Warrant Officer 'Enlisted Ranks' Master Chief Petty Officer of the Space Forces Master Chief Petty Officer Senior Chief Petty Officer Chief Petty Officer Petty Officer First Class Petty Officer Second Class Technical Specialist Starman First Class Starman Second Class Starman Third Class 'Notable People Enlisted in the United Trade Coalition Space Forces' Jacob Fields (Ensign First Class) Michael Grant (Captain) Jared Manning (Captain) Jed Striker (Ensign First Class) Natalie Thomas (Ensign Second Class) Talia Moore (Lieutenant) Joey Richards (Ensign Second Class) Svetlana Kharov (Rear Admiral) Daniel Raymond (Captain) Tyler Wallace (Ensign or Tech Specialist) Justin Willis (Ensign or Petty Officer Second Class) ﻿